Bebop Blues
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: Yup. It's another alternate ending to ep.26. The last time they saw each other, Spike left Faye and rejected her. How will she react when she learns that both he and Julia survived? A Faye/Spike 'fic. The final chapter 7 is up!
1. The Same Old Song

AN: Cowboy Bebop doesn't belong to me (yeah, I wish). I just wrote the fic. I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if Julia and Spike hadn't bit the dust. Pardon me if I the characters act OOC. This happens 6 months after the last episode from the series. Let the music play...  
  
  
Session 1: The Same Old Song  
  
  
Faye Valentine breathed in deeply after taking a long drag from her cigarette, needing the nicotine rush to fill her system. She looked out into the pitch darkeness of space from the observation deck wondering for the hundredth time why she ever decided to come back to the Bebop. She frowned angrily remembering her reasons. It was for Spike...   
  
Even after all this time, the pain of his betrayal still cut like a dagger in her heart. For the second time in her life, she had laid it all on the line and listened to her heart. And what did she get in return? Her trust was thrown back in her face and like always, she was left alone.   
  
"I should have killed him when I had the chance," she murmured to herself.   
  
The atmosphere on the Bebop was different, yet it was still the same. Jet, being the kind of guy he was, moved on and tried to live with some semblance of normality, ever since they found out that both Julia and Spike died on Mars. Once in a while he would glance at the couch where Spike liked to lounge on, and then smile in rememberance of his comrade.   
  
Hmph. Some comrade. Spike only cared about Spike, and of course his precious Julia. Faye turned around and walked towards the docking bay towards the Redtail.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Jet asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"Out," she replied tersely.  
  
"It doesn't change anything. You know that don't you?"  
  
Faye's eyes narrowed into cat-like slits. "I'm really not in the mood to listen to your words of wisdom, Jet."  
  
"Suit yourself," he shrugged and let her pass through.  
  
She walked a few paces before stopping. Good old Jet. He was just trying to help her. The only good thing that happened since Spike died was that she and Jet had come to an unspoken understanding. He was the one who had stayed and helped through those rough days afterward, whether she wanted him to or not. She certainly hadn't made it easy for him.  
  
"I'll be back," she replied softly, not bothering to turn around.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" the blonde woman asked her companion sitting next to her in the ship. "You know we're risking everything by coming back?"  
  
The tall lanky green-haired man let out a puff of smoke from the cigarette hanging off the side of his mouth and nodded affirmatively. "I owe it to Jet."  
  
"What about Faye?"  
  
The man's dual-colored garnet colored eyes showed no emotion as he spoke. "What about Faye?" he replied non-chalantly.  
  
"She's going to take the news pretty hard." From the few moments she spent talking to the woman, she had a sneeking suspicion that Miss Faye Valentine was the kind of person who didn't take rejection very well.  
  
"Don't worry about her. Faye's first priority has always been to look out for herself."  
  
"People can change. You did."  
  
"You better get your stuff together. We'll be landing soon," he answered, dismissing her observation.  
  
  
  
Jet had been in the kitchen cooking his famous bell peppers and beef when he heard the hatch from the docking bay open and close. Faye must have decided to come back early. That was a switch.  
  
"You're just in time for dinner," he called out from the kitchen.   
  
"Good. I'm starving," a familiar male voice called out from the lounge.  
  
Jet dropped the sizzling pan to the floor in complete shock. That voice...No, it couldn't be...He slowly came into the room and couldn't believe his eyes. The sight before him took ten years off of his life. There he was, Spike Spiegel in the flesh with a beautiful blonde woman standing next to him.  
  
"Spike?" he asked in disbelief. "But they said you were..."  
  
"As a famous person once said, the rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated."  
  
Jet went over and gave Spike a great big bear hug. Spike immediately winced in pain.  
  
"Watch it Jet, I'm still a little sore."  
  
"Sorry. But when, why, how?"  
  
"I'll explain everything later. There's someone I want you to meet."  
  
"Julia," the older man surmised. "I'm glad to finally meet you."  
  
"Likewise," Julia replied.  
  
"So, where's Valentine?"  
  
Jet let out a low whistle. This wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
  
  
Faye jumped out of her plane and immediately noticed another plane parked next to Jet's Hammerhead. She automatically whipped out her pistol and slowly approached the lounge where she heard several voices, one of them belonging to Jet. As she got closer, she began to recognize the other voice. Her heart began to beat unevenly as realized who the other voice belonged to.   
  
"No way, I must be dreaming again," she thought to herself. This was no dream. It was more like a nightmare.  
  
Her legs carried her until she saw him...and her. Her blood boiled with rage!  
  
Spike gave her a crooked grin. "Hey," he said casually.  
  
Before Jet could stop her, Faye raised her gun at arm level, and without having to aim pulled the trigger.  
  
Spike grabbed his left shoulder in pain, as the bullet grazed his flesh.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he demanded.  
  
Faye slowly lowered the gun and walked away.   
  
  
  
Welcome Back Cowboy  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Written by: Babboo on 7/25/02 


	2. Tell Me Lies

"BEBOP BLUES"  
  
AN: Cowboy Bebop doesn't belong to me (yeah, I wish). I just wrote the fic.   
Thanks so much for the encouragement! There's just not enough hours in the day for me to write. Maybe I should quit my day job? Anyway, on with the show.  
  
  
Session 2: TELL ME LIES  
  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough lady?" the bartender asked as Faye threw back her fifth shot of whiskey down her throat.  
  
She gave him a death glare in response, making him back off nervously. "I'll TELL you when I've had enough."   
  
She didn't want to feel anymore. All she wanted to do was forget.  
  
"How DARE he come back and turn my life upside down all over again!" she thought angrily to herself. Wasn't it enough that Spike died? Or so she thought.   
  
What really ticked her off was the blase, almost indifferent attitude he had, showing up out of the blue and expecting her to welcome him home with open arms, as if the fact that he was alive changed anything. Fat chance. She knew that he didn't give a rat's ass about her feelings, but what really hit her hard was the fact that he had brought Julia with him. He might as well have stuck the dagger in her heart himself.  
  
Faye stared at the amber liquid in the shotglass in contemplation. To her surprise, she found that she didn't hate Julia. God knows she had every right to. After all she was the one who kept Spike tied to the past. You couldn't be jealous of something you never had in the first place. As long as he held on to Julia, he would never let go of the past. Not for anything...or anyone. Faye didn't have any delusions about how Spike felt about her, even if she did feel something for him. She was a realist, not a romanticist. After all, he had rejected her once. She would not make that mistake again.  
  
  
  
"Damn it Jet, what IS that stuff? Sulfuric acid?" Spike complained as the older man applied the antiseptic to his fresh wound.   
  
"Quit complaining," Jet replied, bandaging his shoulder.   
  
"That woman is certifiable."  
  
"Well, what did you expect? A welcome home parade?" He couldn't blame Faye for the way she reacted.   
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow up questioningly. "Since when did you start defending Faye?"  
  
"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that bringing Julia with you wasn't exactly the brightest thing in the world to do."  
  
"What? Now you're taking her side? I'm gone for a little while, and the world goes to hell in a handbasket."  
  
"I'm not taking anyone's side. I just don't want my ship to end up like Swiss cheese."  
  
"Don't worry, Jet. We're not staying long."  
  
Jet turned his back. "Still running away, eh Spike?"  
  
Spike leaned back against the sofa, suddenly feeling very tired. "Something like that."  
  
"Do me a favor before you go."  
  
"I can't promise anything," he replied noncomittally.  
  
"Talk to Faye and straighten out whatever the hell happened between you two."  
  
"Are you crazy? After what that she-devil did to me?"  
  
Jet turned around angrily. "Just do it!"  
  
  
  
  
Julia walked into the bar and scanned the room. It wasn't hard to spot Faye. She was the only woman in a room of men who were eyeing her appreciatively.   
  
"You like to live dangerously don't you?" she asked coming up to the bar.  
  
Faye immediately stiffened up. She was NOT in the mood to make small talk with the woman Spike left for.   
  
"Got a problem with that?" she replied antagonistically, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Not at all. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Do whatever you want."  
  
Julia removed her dark sunglasses and sat down next to her on the stool. An awkward silence passed between them before either one made the first move.  
  
"For what it's worth Faye, I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't need any apologies. Spike Spiegel means nothing to me."  
  
"Don't you want to know what happened?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Faye asked sarcastically.   
  
"There was no way out. We were being chased down like dogs when Vicious found out that Spike came to Mars. He sent his henchmen after us and gunned down anyone we had a connection to. "  
  
"Why would Vicious want to kill you?" She knew that Spike and Vicious had been in the Red Dragons together. She just didn't know how Julia fit into the picture.  
  
Julia looked down at her hands folded over each other on the counter. "To get back at Spike, I suppose. I was seeing Vicious before meeting Spike. They were best friends once."  
  
"Before you came along," Faye surmised. Suddenly the picture became clear as crystal. No wonder Spike had this insane obsession with death.  
  
"Yes," she admitted quietly. "Anyway, we knew that Vicious would never give up until he had us both killed. So, we died."  
  
"Bullet proof vest?" Faye guessed astutely.  
  
"For me, yes. But Spike wasn't so lucky. It took 4 months before he was able to walk again. He was mortally wounded and left for dead after his confrontation with Vicious when I found him at their Headquarters passed out and bleeding to death. I guess he was just too stubborn to die. When he finally recovered from his wounds, we left. We've been on the run ever since."  
  
"So that's it? You let everyone think that you were dead all this time?"  
  
"It was the only choice we had to stay alive. Even after the Red Dragons fell apart, Vicious still had his henchman who were loyal to him. We had to make them think that we were dead."  
  
"I don't know why you felt the need to tell me all this. It doesn't change anything."  
  
"Doesn't it? Faye, I have no right to ask you this, but...please forgive Spike."  
  
"You're right, Julia. You have NO right," Faye answered softly, before getting up from her stool and walking out the door.   
  
Julia stared after her with a sad look in her eyes. Faye still cared about Spike, whether or not she wanted to admit it.   
  
  
  
  
Faye finally came back to the Bebop around 3 AM Earth Standard Time. Hopefully, everyone would be asleep by now. She was not in the mood to explain her actions, especially to Spike. She yawned tiredly as she made her way through the corridor to her room, hoping to get some peace and quiet after an especially hard day. No such luck.  
  
"YOU have some explaining to do, Valentine," Spike said angrily, as he leaned against the doorjam, blocking her way.  
  
"Didn't you get my message earlier?" she retorted flippantly.  
  
"Loud and clear. What do you want me to do? I can't change what happened."  
  
"Hmph. You wouldn't have changed it even if you could."  
  
"It's always about you, isn't Faye?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"I can't believe you're still jealous."  
  
Faye's hands balled into tight fists at her sides, as she attempted to hold back her temper. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to pummel him to the ground. The absolute nerve of the jackass! He was just doing this to get a rise out of her. Well, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?" she replied calmly. "You're such an idiot, Spike. Didn't it ever occur to you that when you left, you not only turned your back on your best friend, but on the life you could have had?"  
  
Spike stared at her with a blank look on his face. He certainly hadn't expected her to react that way to his jibe.  
  
"You just love to play the part of the tragic hero. It's really pathetic when you think about it."  
  
"What's pathetic is your attempt to make me believe that your anger has nothing to do with the fact that Julia is here."  
  
Faye crossed her arms over each other, with a bored expression on her face. "You've never given me any credit for having a brain. Okay hotshot, you want to know the reason why I shot you? I did it because YOU took everything away from me."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked in genuine confusion.  
  
"You made me believe that even after everything I had been through, there was something worth living. I finally realized that I had a future. I had hope. But you took that hope and crushed it, without even a second thought, because you couldn't leave the past in the past. You made your point very clear when you left. I don't matter in the grande scheme things and I don't matter to you, because you never gave a damn about me. You never have."  
  
"That's not true Faye." He must have felt something for her. Why else would he always come to her rescue when it really counted, if he didn't?  
  
"Isn't it?" she challenged. "Well let me tell YOU something Spike Spiegel. Jet may have forgiven you for leaving, but I haven't. You can go to hell for all I care."  
  
"How do you know I haven't already been there?" he asked quietly.  
  
Faye was momentarily taken aback by his comment. "That's not my problem. You've made your choice, Spike. I've made mine."  
  
She shoved him away from the door and slammed it behind her, refusing to let his cryptic statement phase her. For some stupid reason, tears began to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
  
Life is Like That Sometimes Cowboy  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Just a little addendum: I wrote Faye this way based on her interaction with Julia the first time they met. I wouldn't want to be in Faye's shoes though. I would have shot Spike too! ^_-   
Please forgive anything I might have gotten wrong. I'm having trouble staying awake. Zzzzz...  
  
  
Written by: Babboo on 7/31/02 


	3. Separate Ways

"BEBOP BLUES"  
  
AN: Cowboy Bebop doesn't belong to me (yeah, I wish). I just wrote the fic.   
  
Sorry for the late updates, but I've been juggling two fanfics at once. I'm a glutton for punishment. Where was I? Oh yeah.  
Ah, my poor Faye. But she's a survivor. Let's just hope Spikes sees the light before he makes the second biggest mistake in his life. Cheers everyone!  
  
  
Session 3: SEPARATE WAYS  
  
  
Jet woke up to the sound of a gentle knocking on his door and automatically reached for his gun on the night stand.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked warily. His finger was already on the trigger, just in case.  
  
"It's me," Faye answered softly.  
  
He relaxed and went to unlock the door. "What's wrong?"  
  
She lifted her face up to her friend and answered, "Everything."  
  
Jet allowed her to come in and shut the door behind them.  
  
  
  
Spike took another drag from his cigarette and watched as he blew smoke rings up into the air. He was sitting in the dark, trying to make sense of his conversation with Faye. Julia was right. Faye had changed. He thought coming back would somehow make up for the way he left the last time. He expected Faye to be angry, but he didn't expect her to be hurt so badly. He just never thought of her that way. It was easier to think of her as a soul-less money grubbing bounty hunter who didn't care about anyone, but herself, rather than a person with feelings. A desireable woman with feelings.   
  
He remembered the first time meeting her at the casino. He must have been attracted to her gypsy-like carefree attitude. It certainly helped that she was one of the most striking women he had ever met, other than Julia. Who would have guessed that she would steal their bounty right from under them and lose it all in the same day? Ever since then, she had been a thorn in his side. And she ALWAYS had something to complain about. She certainly hadn't endeared herself to him in the first few months after she invited herself to join the crew of the Bebop. But she had her moments, far and few as there were. She always managed to hold her own against him, whether it was at cards, piloting, or fighting. No woman had ever done that. Not even Julia.   
  
He remembered Jet saying one time that the effect of her past circumstances were probably responsible for the way she was. If that was true, coming back had been a big mistake after all. Maybe it was best that he left as soon as possible. No need to make Faye feel any worse than she already did, because of him.   
  
"She'd probably just shoot me again," he thought wryly to himself.  
  
He was walking in the hallway back to his room when he saw Faye knocking on Jet's door. He hid himself in the shadows, as he watched her go into his room. He didn't know how long he stood there, staring dumbfounded. Spike couldn't believe that Faye and Jet...Who'd have thought? For some strange reason, he felt a twinge of jealousy.   
  
  
  
Faye woke up from the chair she had spent the night in, and massaged her tired neck muscles, trying to get out the knots. Jet was snoring loudly in his bed without a care in the world.   
  
"An earthquake wouldn't wake him up," she thought to herself, as she got up to leave.  
  
To be fair, it had been her fault for keeping him up most of the night as she poured out her heart out to the ex ISSP cop. In the ensuing weeks, following Spike's death, she had slowly begun to open up to Jet and found that all those rambling words of wisdom he was always giving actually made some sense. Talking to him had been therapeutic as she battled with a brief bout of insomnia and self-pity in the following months. Ever since then, she would come to him whenever she needed someone to listen to her. He had already figured out that she loved Spike, without even having to ask her. Too bad Spike never stayed around to find out for himself.   
  
She sighed resignedly. "C'est la vie."  
  
  
  
Spike spent most of the morning tinkering with his ship, making sure that it was ready for take off. His favorite method of "fixing", was to kick the crap out of it until it functioned again. Fortunately for him, it worked...most of the time.  
  
"You know that never works," Jet remarked in amusement. He was glad to see that some things never changed.  
  
"Had a good night's rest?" Spike asked silkily, not bothering to look up.  
  
Jet stared at him quizzically. "No more than usual. Since when did you care about my sleeping habits?"  
  
"I expected better out of you, Jet."  
  
"Okay Spike, out with it. What's really bugging you?"  
  
"I saw Faye come into your room last night. How could you sleep with her? She'll only ending up hurting you."  
  
Jet stared at the younger man in complete shock. "Are you NUTS?!!!"  
  
"No more than you are."  
  
"All we did was talk. There's nothing going on between us."  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly. "Hey, it's none of my business."  
  
"I take it you and Faye haven't made up yet," he remarked astutely.  
  
"Let's just say, I wouldn't hold my breath."  
  
"So, you're going to leave, just like that?"  
  
"You knew I wasn't going to stay long."  
  
"I guess I should feel grateful that you bothered to show up at all."  
  
"Not you too," Spike groaned. "I already explained everything. You're going to hold that over my head too?"  
  
"Life's too short for that, buddy. Don't you ever get tired of running?"  
  
"I've spent all my life running away, Jet. It's the only way I know how to survive."  
  
"That's because you've never considered any other way. You can't run away for ever. Take it from one who knows."  
  
Spike gave his friend a crooked smile. "I'll take my chances. After all, it is my life."  
  
  
  
  
"I beg your pardon sir, but our agents have located him," a young man dressed in dark clothing announced to his superior. The shadowy figure sitting behind the desk turned around slowly and tapped his fingers together in contemplation. His silver colored hair contrasted sharply against the black leather jacket, as it was tied back in a ponytail.   
  
"Where is he?" he asked in a low, throaty voice, that held an air of danger.  
  
"He's on a ship called the Bebop in the Gamma quadrant. Our spies tailed him all the way through that sector, but he managed to escape through the dimensional gate before they could catch him."  
  
"Get me all the information on that ship and her crew. We have plans to make."  
  
The younger man bowed and turned to leave.   
  
"One more thing," the silver haired man interrupted, before he left.   
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Terminate the spies who lost Spiegel."  
  
He turned around in his chair to look out into the dark recesses of space. Spike could run, but he couldn't hide from him. He would take sweet revenge on Spiegel and anyone who got in the way.  
  
"I won't fail you again, Vicious," he promised vehemently.  
  
  
  
"Faye, where are you going?" Jet asked as she hiked herself into the Redtail. After the day she had yesterday, she was determined not to let Spike get to her again. And the best way to do that was to get some action.  
  
"There's a bounty worth 50 million wulongs and I'M going to catch him. Don't wait up for me," she said, revving up her engines, before raising the platform to take off.   
  
"Faye!!! Come back here, damnit!"   
  
Jet knew that it was a lost cause. Once Faye had her mind on something, she wasn't going to change it. Oh well, they were running low on funds anyway.   
  
  
  
  
"You ready to leave?" Spike asked Julia as they were finishing packing their things.  
  
"I wish things had worked out like you had hoped," she replied softly.  
  
"That's what I get for a having a soft heart. Come on."  
  
"Don't you want to say goodbye?"  
  
Spike just shook his head from side to side. "Jet knows."  
  
He looked at the inside of the Bebop one last time before taking off. It had been the closest thing to a home in the time he spent there. He was actually going to miss the old tub.  
  
"Spike! Wait up!" Jet yelled waving his hands to get Spike's attention.  
  
"We were about to leave, Jet."  
  
"This message just came in. It's addressed to you," he said grimly, handing the print out of the email.  
  
Spike ran a cursory glance over the sheet and suddenly became still. All that was written on the paper was, "I have Valentine alive...but not for long. Meet me on Mars at the old headquarters. Don't keep me waiting, Spike." On the bottom of the page was the insignia of two red dragons with its tails entwined with each other. It was the symbol used only by Vicious and one other person.   
  
"Cain's got her," he murmured to himself.   
  
Everytime he tried to escape his past, it kept dragging him back. He had already died there twice. Now, he had to choose whether to give up everything or save Faye. What choice did he have?  
  
  
  
It's Now or Never Cowboy  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Written by: Babboo on 8/8/02 


	4. You're No Good

"BEBOP BLUES"  
  
AN: Cowboy Bebop doesn't belong to me (yeah, I wish). I just wrote the fic.   
  
Who is Cain? Someone I made up on the spur of the moment I s'ppose. I just love that name ^_~  
No really, some light will be shed in this chapter. Thanks for still reading! I really appreciate the reviews. Let the showdown begin...  
  
  
Session 4: YOU'RE NO GOOD  
  
  
Faye shook her head groggily to wake up from her stupor.   
  
"What the hell happened?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
All she remembered was going after her bounty; some penny ante drug dealer who had a particularly large bounty on his head. Then it all came back to her. Little did she know, that she would be walking right into a planned ambush. They had cornered her into an isolated alley. It had been five against one. Normally, she could take them on, but someone had stuck a needle in her arm. Within seconds, she became dizzy and lost consciousness and ended up here. But where exactly was here?   
  
She tried to reach for her gun inside her jacket, but found that her hands were tied above her head as she was lying on a large bed in a strange room with high ceilings and lavish furnishings. She then proceeded to let out a string of expletives to express her frustration. (A/N: Just use your imagination, knowing Faye, heh heh)   
  
"Where did you learn to swear like that Miss Valentine? I'd swear you'd put a sailor to shame," a low throaty voice came from across the room.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from me?" she demanded. Faye didn't appreciate being hog-tied like some barn animal.  
  
"Where ARE my manners? Allow me to introduce myself," he replied walking up to her. "My name is Cain."  
  
"I don't care if you're the freaking queen of England."  
  
He chuckled to himself. "You live up to your reputation Miss Valentine."  
  
"Cut the crap. What do you want?"  
  
"Unfortunately, nothing from you. You're going to help me reach a 'dear old friend' of mine whom I haven't seen in a long time. I believe you know him quite well."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied carefully. She knew Spike had a somewhat shady past, and she would rather not know about it. That's what got her in the mess she was in right now, anyway.  
  
He sat down next to her and crossed his legs casually. Faye stiffened like a cat. She always hated being in a vulnerable position.  
  
"Don't be coy. It insults us both," he replied dangerously. "I know that you happen to know Spike Spiegel quite well. And I also happen to know that he's come in contact with you very recently."  
  
She smirked casually. "Then you would also know that he couldn't care less of what happens to me. And the feeling is mutual."  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Because I'm a woman?" she scoffed.  
  
"Because my sources tell me that he's on his way right now."  
  
"That lunkhead!" she thought to herself. "He'll get us both killed."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet. But I would advise you not to do anything foolish."  
  
He took out a pocket knife and traced its sharp metal edge very gently along her cheek curving down to the base of her throat, where it rested.   
  
"Because I am not someone you want to trifle with."  
  
Faye held her breath in fear until he left the room.   
  
  
  
Spike silently piloted the Swordfish through the dimensional gate. Destination: the former headquarters of the Red Dragons on Mars. Jet had insisted on coming along, but he had managed to persuade his friend to wait until morning when they had made a plan of action. But being his usual impetuous self he had left in the middle of the night alone, without telling him, or Julia. The last time he had come to rescue Faye, his reasons for going had been to deal with Vicious. After all, it wasn't his fault that Faye went on her own to see Mao Yenrai. But this time it was different. Now, it was his fault that Faye was in trouble. And with Cain involved, he didn't know if she'd still be in one piece. He gritted his teeth angrily. If Cain even touched a single hair on her head, he would make him pay dearly.  
  
Cain Xanatos...Sid Vicious' older half-brother, who had been in and out of the organization since Spike first hooked up with the Red Dragons. He had been one of the few people who had that luxury. But he had left when saw that the elders were tightening their stranglehold on the organization. Vicious never mentioned him again since he left. But Spike should have known that Cain wouldn't let him get away with killing his brother.   
  
"I'm coming Faye. Hold on," he said with determination.  
  
  
Spike walked up to the crumbled remains of the building that used to be the headquarters of the Red Dragons. He stopped and looked up, shoving his hands into his overcoat pockets. He had vowed never to return again after leaving with Julia. Yet here he was, walking into what was most likely a trap. He took the cigarette from his mouth and ground it under his shoe. Time meet his destiny.  
  
He took out his trusty gun in one hand and took the elevator to the top floor. He wasn't too worried about anyone trying to gun him down. After all, Cain wanted the pleasure of killing him with his own hands.   
  
Spike walked out of the elevator cautiously and looked around the remains of what used to be the top floor. The lights were turned off. It was quiet. Too quiet.  
  
"Long time, no see, Spike. I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation," Cain said from the other end of the room. Suddenly a light appeared illuminating the former Red Dragon. He was sitting cross-legged at the top of the stairs.  
  
"I really didn't have much choice," he replied sarcastically walking up to the platform.  
  
He narrowed his eyelids as he watched Spike. The gray pupils contrasted sharply with his dark clothing. "There are always choices. You chose to kill my brother. I choose to kill you."  
  
"Where's Faye?" he demanded.   
  
Cain pressed a button on the armrest of his chair and a panel in the wall opened up showing an unconcious Faye. Spike's hands balled into fists as he saw the state she was in. Her wrists had been tied to two posts as her limp figure slumped down like a rag doll. A thin trail of blood trickled from the side of her mouth.  
  
"I'll kill you for this, Cain," Spike vowed angrily and took out his gun, pointing it at the other man.  
  
"Not if I don't kill you first," he replied, getting up and taking out a rod from inside his coat. With a push of a button, two blades emerged from each end of the rod, forming a double-edged sword. He wielded the weapon with expertise and confidence, daring Spike to make the first move.  
  
Spike fired three rounds directly at him, but Cain was able to deflect the bullets easily.  
  
"How typical. You always were so predictable, Spike."  
  
"And you were always so overconfident," he replied taking out another gun from his coat and starting shooting simultaneously.  
  
Cain ran towards him and quickly knocked both guns out of his hands and pointed one end of the blade of his sword at this throat.   
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Spike taunted.   
  
"I've waited a long time for this moment. I'm not about to let you die so easily. I prefer a challenge."  
  
He picked up another sword and handed it to Spike, knowing that it was not his first choice of weapons.   
  
"You're sick, do you know that?" he said, reluctantly taking the weapon.  
  
Cain just grinned evilly. "Perhaps I am. Shall we?"  
  
Spike tried his best to cut him, but he had the unfair advantage as Cain was able to block each hit. He spent most of the time ducking and dodging, being on the defensive.  
  
Faye began to wake up from her groggy state and lifted her head.  
  
"Spike?" she said weakly. Was it really him? He looked like he was in trouble by the looks of things. Some things never change.  
  
Cain's thugs had roughed her up, but they hadn't broken her spirit. When they tied her up, she had used the old trick of tensing up so that she would be able to slip her hands out of the ropes when they weren't looking. The two men were so engrossed in their fight, that they didn't even notice her. Spike's gun had been knocked over to the other side of the room. She picked it up and tried to zero in on Cain. Damn it! It was impossible to shoot when both of them were moving around.  
  
Cain finally knocked Spike's sword out of his hands and kicked him on the side of his ribs, making him fall to the floor. He was tired of playing games. Time to end this once and for all. He came over and stepped on his chest, making Spike grunt in pain. He raised his sword, poised to make the final kill.  
  
"Goodbye Spike."  
  
"See you in hell Cain," Faye replied, before shooting him in the back several times.  
  
Cain's body contorted as he collapsed. "How ironic," he murmurmed before letting out his last breath.  
  
  
Just in the Nick of Time Cowboy  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Written by: Babboo on 8/17/02 


	5. Restless Heart

"BEBOP BLUES"  
  
AN: Cowboy Bebop doesn't belong to me (yeah, I wish). I just wrote the fic.   
  
So Faye knows that Spike does care for her by coming to her rescue. Will he choose his past with Julia or a future with Faye? (Three guesses who I'm rooting for...heh heh) Thanks for still reading! Enjoy!  
  
  
Session 5: RESTLESS HEART  
  
  
Faye dropped the gun and crumbled weakly to the ground. Spike ran over and gently gathered her into the crook of his arms.   
  
"I guess this makes us even, huh?" she asked, looking up at him. "Don't think I'm going to fall at your feet pledging my eternal gratitude."  
  
"You're crazy, do you know that?" he replied, smiling at her with that goofy smile of his. The one she had missed and thought she would never see again.  
  
"You came to rescue me. Why?"  
  
"Somebody's gotta look out for you to make sure you don't get into more trouble."  
  
"You say the sweetest things," she responded sarcastically.   
  
"I was me that Cain was after. I was worried that he might have hurt you," he said in all honesty.  
  
"You DO care for me, don't you?"  
  
He looked at her pensively. She deserved to know the truth after he almost lost her to that madman.  
  
"I guess you're okay for an annoying woman with an ego the size of Jupiter," he quipped trying to divert her attention away. He was getting a little uncomfortable around the collar.  
  
In move that even surprised herself, Faye leaned foward and gently kissed Spike. Even if he left again, at least she would never regret that she didn't express her feelings. Spike's eyes reflected shock, but didn't pull away.   
  
"What was that for?" he asked in confusion.  
  
She sighed in exasperation. "You know Spike, I wonder about you sometimes. As much as I love laying around in rubble, I'd like to get back to the Bebop."  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked, helping her to her feet.  
  
"I'll survive. Don't I always?" she quipped in true Faye Valentine fashion.  
  
"I never doubted it for a moment."  
  
  
  
"Will you stop fussing over me, Jet? I'm fine," Faye protested.   
  
After a brief squirmish with the last of Cain's henchman, she and Spike had been able to escape Mars relatively unscathed. Except for some minor cuts and bruises, she was none the worse for wear. She never thought she'd be glad to be back on the Bebop.  
  
"You mean Faye Valentine is actually refusing to be waited on, hand and foot?" the older man quipped, placing a tray of food in her lap as she was propped up against the pillows on her bed. She immediately dived into the food, shoveling each morsel in her mouth before she even finished chewing.  
  
"Now, I m'in't say fthat," she responded with her mouth full of food. She was so hungry, she was willing to eat anything. Even Jet's cooking.  
  
"Well, at least your appetite is back to normal," he teased. He'd give Spike the riot act later for going off on his own to save Faye. He was just glad they both made it out in one piece. Where was Spike anyway?  
  
  
  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," a deep feminine voice asked Spike as he looked out from the observation deck. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Nothing in particular."  
  
"Spike, how long are you going to keep this up?"  
  
"Keep what up?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. The least you could do is be honest with yourself, if not to me."  
  
"I've never kept anything from you, Julia," he responded quietly.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me that you were going to go after Faye alone?" she asked point-blank.   
  
He had been preoccupied ever since they decided to come back to the Bebop. She had accepted his reasoning at the time, but after their little encounter with Cain, it wasn't hard for her to put two and two together. Spike felt more than just obligation towards Faye. He just wasn't willing to admit it.  
  
"She was in trouble. I did what I had to do. Cain would have killed her if I didn't go."  
  
She looked at him dubiously. "You can't run away from your feelings forever, Spike."  
  
Julia left him standing there brooding moodily. Was it really possible that he had strong feelings for Faye? Ever since she kissed him on Mars, he had avoided being alone with her when it was possible. He could still feel her soft lips pressing ever so gently against his.   
  
"No!" he denied vehemently. Julia was the woman he loved. Wasn't she? He was surprised to find that he didn't have an answer.  
  
  
  
  
Faye yawned as she stretched her tired muscles. They still ached a little from being tied up for so long, but some much needed rest would take care of that in no time. She walked into the lounge and found Spike half-lying on the couch with his head cocked backwards against the pillows. A thin trail of smoke floated upward from his cigarette, signaling that he was awake.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, coming over to stand over him.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied sarcastically. "The mambo?"  
  
"From the looks of it, being a jerk, as usual," she countered back.  
  
"Leave me alone, Faye."  
  
She frowned. Ever since they got back from Mars, he had treated her like some sort of disease by keeping his distance and avoiding her on purpose. Of course she wasn't expecting him to treat her any differently, but after what they had been through, she thought they had reached an understanding. Why else would he risk his neck to save her? She would never understand him.  
  
"Fine," she bit out angrily. "Have it your way." She was about to reach the staircase when he stopped her.   
  
"Why did you kiss me?" he asked, still lying in the same position.  
  
Faye stopped abruptly and gripped the railing tensely. "Why do you ask?"   
  
"I'm just trying to figure out your motives."  
  
"I don't want anything from you, Spike. Nothing that you're willing to give, anyway. I just wanted to show my appreciation for saving me. That kiss meant nothing," she lied through her teeth. It was her only defense of keeping him from knowing how she really felt. Until he was willing to give up chasing his past, she couldn't leave herself vulnerable to her emotions. She turned around slowly. "You see, I learned that when it comes to you and me, there's only you."  
  
He got up and slowly walked up to her.  
  
"What if I told you that it doesn't have to be that way?"  
  
Faye was startled by his frank admission, but kept the same expression on her face. She immediately put up her defenses.  
  
"I'd say that you were lying. What's the matter Spike? Had a fight with your precious Julia? Let me guess, you want to use me to get back at her?" she taunted.  
  
Spike took out his cigarette and smashed it under his shoe. "Does it matter?" he replied indifferently.  
  
Faye erupted with pent-up rage. "Damn you, Spike!" she hissed angrily. "I don't play second fiddle to ANYONE."  
  
"I would have thought that a woman of your 'experience' wouldn't object," he insinuated.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was he acting this way all of a sudden? Not unless...not unless he was doing it on purpose to drive her away from him. Well, two could play this little game.  
  
"Oh, I think that honor goes to Julia. After all, I'M not the one who cheated on my boyfriend with his own best friend," she replied silkily.   
  
The muscle beneath his fake eye twitched angrily. "Watch it, Faye. You're treading on thin ice," he warned.  
  
"You can dish it out, but you can't take it. Especially when it's the truth. The truth always hurts, doesn't it?" she said as she brought her face up to his.  
  
Spike stared into her heart-shaped, almost elfin like face, noticing how brilliant her emerald eyes shone, even in the dim lighting of the room. He never noticed how beautiful she really was. Why didn't he ever notice before? He knew why. It was because he had placed himself in an emotional deep freeze pining after Julia, after the unattainable dream of escaping his past and having a life outside of the syndicate. But somehow, despite everything, he had reluctantly let Faye into his life...and ultimately into his heart.   
  
With lightening speed he cradled her face in his hands and bent down to kiss her passionately. Faye's body went completely still from shock.   
  
  
  
Way to Go Cowboy...  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Yikes! The angst! Sorry Manjie for another cliffhanger, but I was hungry and I wanted to post this chapter up before the weekend ^_^   
  
Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Love to get feedback. Drop me a line. Later, peeps!  
  
  
Written by: Babboo (8/28/02) 


	6. Masquerade

**BeBop Blues**

A/N: Cowboy Bebop is not mine (yeah, I wish)

Sorry for the long wait 'peeps! Got tied up with work and life in general. But that's another story. ^_^ Please forgive any glaring errors or anything OOC. I just thought it would fit in. Enjoy! (Sorry it's so short)

Chapter 6: Masquerade

            Faye's eyes widened in surprise and shock. Before she knew what she was doing, she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and was kissing him back. Spike's arms wound around her slim waist and pulled her roughly to his chest, feeling every feminine curve against his body. He didn't realize what he had missed until he almost lost her.

            Faye suddenly pulled away from him and stepped back as if she had been burned. She shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if she hadn't broken off the kiss when she did. She couldn't afford to lose control now.

            "No you don't Spiegel," she warned him angrily. "I'm tired of playing these games."

            "Who's playing games? I thought you wanted this too."

            "Have you forgotten that the so-called love of your life is on board?" she asked.

            "This isn't about Julia. This about you and me." He had to know if he really felt something more for Faye. Unfortunately, he was getting mixed signals from her.

            "There has never been you and me. You made that perfectly clear, remember?"

            "I don't get you Valentine. Your mouth says one thing, but your body says another."

            "Cut me some slack. I've been under a lot of stress. What's your excuse?"

            Why couldn't he understand that she didn't want to be second best? That she wanted more from him than just a romp in the hay. Even if Spike really wanted to sleep with her, she wouldn't have his heart. Julia still had a hold of that. If he wasn't going to make the decision to leave Julia on his own, then she would rather not have him at all.

            "Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't feel anything when I kissed you?"

            "Which one?" she replied sarcastically. 

Spike frowned angrily. "Can't you be serious for once?"

            "Oh, I've never been more serious in my life. All right then, if it will get you off my back. I didn't feel a thing," she lied. 

            He looked at her dubiously. "You never were convincing when you lied, Faye."

            "Believe whatever you want. I made the mistake of caring you for you once. And you threw that back in my face," she said, trying to keep her voice from reflecting the pain she still felt from his betrayal. "Listen up, because I won't say it again. Stay out of my way…and out of my life."

            Faye quickly brushed past him and went up to the safety of her room. 

Spike stared after her in contemplation.

            "I wish I could Faye…" he muttered softly to himself.

            Julia sat in her room with the lights turned off waiting for Spike. She always hated when they fought. Sure enough, he came in around midnight. He seemed startled to find her there waiting for him.

            "Where have you been?" she asked softly.

            "Thinking," he answered evasively. He was more confused than ever about how he felt about Faye.

            "I'm sorry for giving you the third degree about going on your own to Mars."

            "It's not important." 

            The tall blonde walked over to him and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead and frowned. 

            "You were with Faye, weren't you?" she said with difficulty. Her blues reflected pain as she spoke. It was more of an accusation than a question.

            "How did you know?" he replied quietly.

            "Tell me the truth, Spike. Did something happen between you and Faye on Mars?"

            "Nothing happened. I swear."

            "Then why are you wreaking with her perfume?"

            "I won't lie to you Julia. I was with Faye, but I didn't sleep with her."

            "How could you do this to me? To us?" 

            "You were the one who told me not to ignore my feelings. Haven't you ever been caught between two people you cared about?" he reminded her coldly.

            Julia stepped back as though she had been slapped.

            "That's not fair. I was through with Vicious when we met."

            "That didn't you stop you from staying with him while you were seeing me behind his back. Or have you forgotten that little detail?"

            "You said that you had gotten over that, Spike. Apparently you're still holding that over my head."

            "You were the one who brought it up Julia."

            They were both silent for what seemed an eternity.

            "Do you love her?" Julia finally asked.

            Spike looked at the blonde in silence. He did love her. But was he really in love? 

            "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

            "That's not good enough."

            "What do you want me to do?"

            "I want you to leave with me…right now."

Time to Choose Cowboy…

To be continued…

Written by: Babboo (veggies4utoo@yahoo.com)

                  9/19/02       


	7. Take A Chance On Me

**BeBop Blues**

A/N: Cowboy Bebop is not mine (yeah, I wish)

Here we are folks, the last chapter. I had intended it to be longer, but I didn't want to leave 'ya hanging like before. Believe me when I say that I never intend to write cliffhangers on purpose. Thanks for all the responses and for even reading this little project of mine. You are my inspiration! 

Session 7: Take A Chance On Me

                Spike stared dumbfounded at Julia. He didn't like ultimatums, especially when he was on the receiving end of one. He never thought he would hear it from her.

                "What's wrong, Spike? You were going to leave anyway. What difference does it make if we leave right now?" she challenged.

                "I need time…to say goodbye," he responded quietly. At least he could buy a little time. 

                Julia looked at him dubiously, but finally relented. 

                "All right. I'll meet you in the docking bay in two hours."

                Two hours to decide his destiny. Either leave with the woman from his past, or stay with the woman who could be his future. Damn, it was just like him to have this kind of luck.

                Jet found Spike on the observation deck, staring out aimlessly. He walked up silently and stood next to his friend.

                "The last time we were here like this, I asked you not to go to Mars, but you left anyway."

                "Seems like ages ago, doesn't it?" Spike answered distantly. 

                "I've always wondered. Did you ever regret leaving?"

                "I've never regretted anything in my life, Jet."

                "Not until now, anyway," the older man guessed astutely.  "Do you think that I'm so blind that I don't know what's been going on ever since you came back?"

                Spike smiled reluctantly. "Are you sure you're not a minder?"

                "When you've been a cop as long as I have, you sort of develop a sixth sense about these things."

                His smile faded immediately. "I really stepped in it this time."

                "I'm afraid my experience doesn't include relationships. I'm not exactly an expert myself."

                Jet looked at his friend sympathetically. He had promised Faye not to tell Spike how she felt, but he couldn't stand seeing the two lunkheads mess things up again. The least he could do was give Spike a friendly nudge in the right direction, and let him figure it out for himself.

                "Is it possible to be in love with two women at the same time?"

                "I thought Julia was the love of your life."

                "So did I. At least, I used to think so."

                "So what changed all that?"

                "A green-eyed pain the in the ass who I haven't been able to stop thinking about ever since I got here."

                "You really have all the luck, don't you?"

                "Tell me about it," Spike muttered under his breath. "You talked to Faye while I was gone. Did she ever say anything about me?"

                "You mean besides wanting to wring your neck for leaving? Sorry pal, you're on your own this time. But I will say this. You walked away from Faye once. Can you afford to walk away again?"

                And with that said, Jet left Spike with a lot to think about. It didn't take very long to make his decision.

                Faye wandered aimlessly down the dark corridor with her hands linked behind her head. She had promised herself that she wouldn't fall for Spike again. That it was worst thing in the world she could do, considering his past with Julia. Hadn't she learned her lesson the hard way by falling for Whitney Haagas Matsumoto? Everything was going the way she had planned. And then he had to go and mess it up by kissing her and admitting that he actually felt something for her. 

                "Isn't that what you wanted?" a little voice inside her head asked.

                "Oh shut up," she muttered in an irritated voice. All this heartache over one lousy guy. A guy she happened to be in love with, unfortunately.

                Faye stopped immediately in her tracks when she found herself outside of Spike's room. The door was slightly ajar, but she could hear his voice…and Julia's. Despite her better judgment, she discreetly peeked through the crack in the door and had to cover her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud. 

                She thought nothing could be worse than seeing Spike again with Julia the day he came back, but she was so wrong. Spike had his arms wrapped around Julia and was hugging her warmly. Faye felt sick to her stomach. So…he had finally chosen to be with Julia. She shouldn't have been surprised, but a tiny infinitesimal part of her still hoped. She never stood a chance with Spike. Now it was the final nail in the coffin.

                Her feet felt like lead, but somehow she managed to drag herself away and ran to the Redtail and took off as though the devil were on her heels. This time, she wouldn't be coming back.

                Faye hugged her arms around her chest as she stared at the crumbling ruins of what she once called home. She didn't know why she ended up on Earth again. But then again, she had nowhere else to go. 

                "Running away never solves anything. I should know," a familiar deep voice came from behind. 

                She closed her eyes tiredly, not wanting to feel any more pain. Not wanting to feel anything.

                "I told you to stay out of my life, Spike."

                "Make me," he retorted flippantly.

                She whipped around angrily. "GO AWAY, unless you want me to put another bullet in you. And this time, I won't miss."

                "Why did you leave, Faye?" he asked softly, unperturbed by her threat.

                "I don't belong there anymore," she answered simply.

                "You never stayed long enough to find out," he replied in a cryptic tone.

                "What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

                "You left before I could tell you what happened. Julia saw you in the doorway."

                "I think I can pretty much guess," Faye retorted sarcastically.

                "Faye, I was saying goodbye to Julia…forever."

                Her eyes reflected disbelief and shock at the same time. "Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

                "Because I'm here…and because I happen to love you."

                "You're lying."

                "Am I?"

                She had been on such an emotional roller coaster that she was finding it difficult to believe in anything anymore. 

                "How am I supposed to believe that you love me? All you've ever done is pine after Julia. You never gave anyone a chance to get close to you. You left us because you couldn't let go of the past. And now you expect me to fall into your arms and pledge my undying love you because of your spontaneous declaration of love? Fat chance, Spiegel."

                "Oh boy, Jet wasn't kidding when he said that it wasn't going to be easy convincing Faye," he thought to himself.

                "What would it take to convince you, Faye?"

                Faye was visibly startled. "Tell me why you love me," she challenged him.

                Spike shoved his hands into his pockets. Now was not the time to hold back. She deserved to know the truth after everything she had been through.

                "Because you infuriate me and you make me crazy at every opportunity. You're gutsy and savvy, but goofy and sometimes even vulnerable. You hide behind a wall to keep out everyone, when there's nothing more you'd like than to be with someone. You came bursting into my life and made me care about you, even though I didn't want to. You made me feel again. I didn't know how much I missed you until it was too late. I made a mistake leaving you once, Faye. I don't intend on doing it again."

                For the first time in her life, Faye was speechless. Could she really believe him this time? 

                "When did you suddenly realize this?" she asked softly.

                "I think I always knew, but I was too stubborn to admit it. Okay, so I'm a little slow sometimes."

                "You thought you loved Julia. How do I know you won't fall out of love with me?"

                "Look Faye, you know as well as I do that nothing in this crazy universe is ever a sure thing. But if you're willing to take a chance on me, I promise to never leave you again. I love you Faye. It's as simple as that. And I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

                "I want to believe you Spike," she said uncertainly.

                "The Faye Valentine I know was never uncertain of anything in her life. When she wanted something, she would go after it with everything in her power until she got it. Since when did you ever resist a challenge?" he quipped jokingly. "Come on, Romany. What do you say?"

                Faye smiled at him, her brilliant emerald green eyes shining even in the dusk of evening. She cupped his face in between her hands and kissed him with all the fire and passion in her soul. She melted against him when she felt his arms wrap around her back, pressing her against the length of his body, as he kissed her back with an equal passion. When they finally separated, Faye pulled back slightly, but kept her lips hovering over his before answering.

                "I say, welcome home cowboy."

                Spike smiled at the woman he loved. It had taken him a while to realize that what he wanted had been there all along, right in front of him.

                "Come on. Let's go home."

                "You know, it was nice of Jet to do the shopping," Faye commented as she leaned back against Spike's chest on the sofa. He had both arms wrapped possessively around her, as her legs draped over his.

                "You never told me how you got him to agree to do it," Spike replied, tracing his finger down her arm, sending chills of pleasure up her spine.

                "He said, consider it a present."

                "All this free time. What SHALL we do?" he asked suggestively.

                Faye turned around and kissed him deeply. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

                Spike smirked at her and gently pushed her backwards until he was leaning over her. "You know me so well," he replied kissing her back. They were about to make love again, when a familiar happy face appeared on the monitor, followed by a wild-haired girl with spiked hair and thick goggles.

                "Oooo, Spike-person and Faye-Faye are making kissy faces. Edward is glad."

                They immediately separated and found the computer genius smiling at them.

                "Ed! Where are you?"

                The fourteen year old removed her goggles and made funny gestures that only she could understand while she spoke.

                "Edward missed Jet-person, Spike-person, and Faye-Faye. Ein misses them too. So Edward is coming back from Earth."

                "What about your father?" Faye asked. 

                "Father-person said to go where Edward wants to go. And Edward wants to be back on Bebop-Bebop." 

                "There goes our privacy," Spike muttered. Faye jabbed him in the stomach.

                "She can bring the Bebop to her, you know," she reminded him. "We'll come pick you up when Jet comes back."

                "Faye-Faye promises this time? Not like last time."

                She smiled indulgently. "I promise."

                "Well, looks like the gang's all back," she commented when Ed's transmission ended.

                "I guess it's not so bad."

                "Boy, you've changed your tune. Whatever happened to the smartass who couldn't stand kids, animals, and pushy women?"

                "I guess Jet is finally beginning to rub off on me," he answered sheepishly. "So, do you fancy an game of cards?"

                "What are the stakes?"

                "High card draw. If I win, I get to spend the night in your bed."

                "That's hardly a challenge. What if I win?"

                "What do you want?"

                She leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

                Spike smiled at her. "You're insatiable, do you know that?"

                "Where do you think I get it from? Okay, gaujo. You first."

                Spike drew a king of clubs and confidently showed it to her. "Beat that."

                Faye smiled back and took the next card and didn't even have to look to know that she had gotten the higher card. "Ace of diamonds." She got up and started walking to his room. "Don't keep me waiting, Spiegel," she said over her shoulder.

                Spike was about to follow her when he picked up the deck and smiled to himself. It was a marked deck of cards. He should have learned by now never to mess with Poker Alice. 

He got up and made his way to his room whistling to himself. He had a lifetime to get even with Faye, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

_Happy Trails Cowboy_…

The End

Dedicated to all Bebop'ers in the universe!

Written by: Babboo (veggies4utoo@yahoo.com)

9/30/02


End file.
